Adventures on The Maiden Island
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: The Straw Hats dock at Amazon Lily to fulfill Luffy's promise to Boa Hancock. However, nothing goes as planned when the Straw Hats are involved as the crew is quickly split up and attacked by Kuja. Will the pirates be able to get things sorted out with the Empress? Are there deeper issues going on within the crew that remain to be seen as their feelings are tested?
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we doing this again?", huffed Zoro from beside Robin.

"I promised Hancock that I would come visit her and the girls with all my friends.", answered Luffy. "A promise is a promise, Zoro."

"Yeah I get that, I just don't see why all of us have to be roped into going to the stupid Maiden Island."

"Stupid Swordsman, an island full of ladies is sacred ground. Not that I'd expect an imbecile like you to understand the joy of the fairer sex. A beautiful lady like Robin-chwan is wasted on a brute like you.", mocked Sanji. "Oh, I can practically smell the sweet, feminine scent from here."

"Tch, Stupid Pervert, they're just a bunch a random women, what's so special? There are women everywhere."

"Bite your tongue, Zoro-san! Nowhere else on Earth is there such an assortment of fine ladies that have never known the joy of gentlemanly attention. Just think of the panties that have never been asked to be seen."

"Ow! Bones is right Zoro-bro, all these super females that haven't had a chance to feel the romance of a real man."

"You're all a bunch of idiots.", said the swordsman, giving up on trying to change the perverts' minds. "Hey, Luffy are they even gonna be okay with all these guys coming on their island?"

"I'm sure Hancock will be fine with it once I tell her that you guys are my friends."

"Yeah, this is definitely gonna end badly."

"Everyone! We're about to dock so get ready to depart!", called Nami from the upper deck.

"Woo hoo! Let's go!", yelled Luffy as he launched himself towards the forest.

"I'm coming ladies! Your knight has finally come to whisk you away!", shouted the chef as he quickly jumped ship. Using his skywalk technique, Sanji safely landed on the approaching land and followed after his rubber captain.

"Those idiots, why couldn't they wait for the rest of us?", sighed Nami.

Franky quickly turned the ship into the mouth of a river that poured into the open sea from the island, before handing the controls to Usopp. "I'll go after those two and make sure they don't cause too much damage before you guys get there. Find a nice place to dock Sunny, and then catch up with us.", called Franky as he jumped over the Sunny's edge and headed after his overexcited crew mates.

"Thanks Franky! Don't blow anything up either!", yelled Nami.

"You got it Nami-sis!"

Usopp steered the ship up the river, careful to avoid jagged rocks sticking out of the sides and other dangers as the pirates scouted out a suitable docking spot. "How about that spot under that big tree? Those long hanging branches will give us some cover if anyone comes around this area too", asked the sniper.

"Good thinking Usopp. I'm sure the snakes will also be quite the determent to any outsiders as well.", commented Robin with a smile.

"S-snakes.", asked the sniper.

"Yes, Amazon Lily is known for the many breeds of snakes that it houses, many of which the Kuja have domesticated for use."

"S-snakes."

"Now you've done it.", said Zoro. "They're just snakes Usopp, man up.", said the swordsman as he clapped a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Shut up Zoro. Not all of us are super-humans that aren't afraid of anything."

"Just stop the ship already you morons.", said Nami, making her way to the lower deck.

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so mean Nami.", said Usopp. The sharpshooter maneuvered the hulking ship below the overhanging foliage at the navigator's instruction, stopping its movement as soon as it was fully camouflaged in the vines and branches. "Docking complete!"

"Good, now let's get this over with.", huffed Zoro.

"Panties, panties, panties! Yohoho, I wonder if some of the more daring ones even go, I dare say...pantieless, the ultimate naughty dream of every male."

"Don't put all of us on your perverted level.", said Zoro.

"I can't wait to meet all the people that helped Luffy while we were separated.", added Chopper as he and Robin joined Brook and Zoro off the ship.

"Wait, we still need to drop anchor and get all the sails furled. Ugh, and Sanji-kun left our pirate lunchboxes here. Zoro get up here."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the strongest one here, and I said so."

"You can't boss me aro-"

"Zoro-kun, why don't you stay here and help Nami and Usopp while I take Chopper and Brook and follow after Franky.", suggested Robin.

"But Robin...at least don't leave me alone with them."

"Wait, what about me and Brook? We need at least one of you to keep us safe.", cried Chopper in alarm.

"Yes, I would feel much better with you or Robin-san accompanying us.", agreed Brook.

"Tch, fine. But, I better not hear about you harassing Robin, understood skeleton?", threatened Zoro.

"Yohoho, I respect the bond between lovers, and would never breach that sacred covenant by asking to see the panties of a lady that is spoken for."

"Good to hear."

"However, if Robin-san were to offer..."

"I assure you that is out of the question, Brook-san.", said Robin with a glare. "We'll see you soon." The archaeologist leaned down to kiss the swordsman's cheek before heading into the forest. "Come along Chopper, we don't want you to get lost, there are plenty of animals that would see you as prey here."

"Don't say that Robin!", cried the reindeer as he scurried up the woman's back to sit on her shoulders. "You won't let them eat me right?"

"Of course not Chopper, we'll let them chew on Brook while we escape."

"So harsh Robin-san.", sighed Brook, following after the dark-haired woman.

Zoro watched the trio until the dense foliage obscured them from view before heading up the ladder to finished anchoring the Sunny. Once on deck, the swordsman made quick work of dropping the anchor overboard and furling the sails with the sniper's help. "Happy now Nami?", asked Zoro, picking up the large pack of lunchboxes and strapping it to his back.

"Yeah, just fine. Let's hurry and catch up with Robin and everyone.", said the navigator as she climbed down the ropes to the ground.

"Tch, what's her problem.", said Zoro.

"Women, who knows what goes on in their heads?", agreed Usopp.

"Yeah, you said." The men quickly followed their female friend's lead, climbing down and following the know visible trail their nakama had forged. The trio of pirates continued on in silence, letting Nami's navigational skills dictate which direction they took when the path became less obvious. "Did you guys hear that?", asked Zoro suddenly.

"Hear what?", asked Usopp nervously.

"I don't know, it sounded like leaves rustling or som-"

"It's probably just the wind or your imagination. Let's just keep going.", said the redhead, not slowing her pace.

"Yeah Zoro, Nami's right. I mean I didn't hear anything either, and we're all alone out here.", said Usopp, his legs shaking as he turned back around.

"I'm sure I- GET DOWN!", yelled Zoro, moving to push his crew mates down just as an arrow soared past the space Usopp's head had previously been occupying.

"Ah, we're under attack!", screamed the sniper, more arrows flying from different directions at the pirates. Zoro easily knocked the majority of the projectiles away with a Thirty-six Caliber Phoenix, but a couple slipped through his defense slicing his arms with their sharpened points.

"Ah! Dang it, my leg.", bit out Nami, holding her bleeding leg to her chest.

"You guys run, I'll hold them off.", said Zoro, unsheathing Shuusui as well to double his blocking range.

"You idiot, there must be at least fifty of them out there, and if we leave you here who knows when you'll find your way back.", said Nami.

"So what's you plan then?", asked the swordsman, moving to deflect more incoming arrows.

"I'm guessing that whoever is attacking us is part of Hancock's crew, so we only need to outrun them until we can get to Luffy and have him explain who we are."

"Can you run on that leg?"

"I can't believe you're trying to make an injured lady run for her life, you useless swordsman. Carry me like a gentleman.", yelled Nami, ducking as broken arrows rained down on her.

"Not until you ask nicely.", said Zoro. "Take this pack Usopp."

"Right.", said the sniper as he loaded the dropped pack onto his back.

"Come on Zoro, just pick me up."

"Nope, I'd rather get shot full of arrows then help a selfish brat."

"Quit being stupid!"

"Fine, it's you funeral.", said the swordsman as he sheathed Wado.

"Just ask nicely Nami, they're getting closer!", begged Usopp, pumping his legs for the sprinting he knew was coming.

"Oh fine, please carry me.", huffed Nami, her cheeks blushing a pale pink at being treated like a child.

"That's better witch." Zoro let fly a another volley of flying sword slashes before quickly sheathing his remaining swords and scooping Nami up with one arm. "Let's go Usopp." The men charged forward into the forest, Nami dangling from from the swordsman's arm like a sack a potatoes as the worked to avoid the onslaught of razor-tipped arrows.

"It this really the best position you could come up with!", yelled Nami as she was jostled around in Zoro's grasp.

"Would you rather be on my back where all the arrows could hit you?"

"No, but you could of at least put me on your shoulder. ", shot back the redhead.

"Guys, this is no time to be arguing.", yelled Usopp. "They're are dangerous ladies hiding in the trees that are trying to kill us with pointy arrows."

"What arrows aren't pointy?", asked Zoro. "Isn't that kinda the point."

"Really...that's what you ask?", asked Nami, exasperated.

"Less talking, more running for our lives!", screamed Usopp.

A/N: Okay, so this is gonna be a little multi-chap story about the Straw Hats going to Amazon Lily for the first time. As usual Zorobin will be the main pairing along with some others that will become more obvious later on. Hope you guys enjoyed this start!


	2. Cornered and Captured

"How many arrows do they have?", asked Usopp as the trio continued charging through the forest.

"I said right Zoro. You know right, the side your swords are on.", said Nami trying to get the moss head's attention.

"Shut up, I know which side is which!", yelled back Zoro."

"Clearly not, otherwise you wouldn't turn left half the time when I tell you to go right, like RIGHT now."

"You know I can drop you, RIGHT?"

"Hey guys, I think we lost them. Look, no more arr-Oof.", yelled Usopp as he turned to address his friends only to run smack into a tree in the middle of his current path.

"Usopp!", cried Nami.

"Ow, my nose.", moaned the sniper, rolling around on the forest floor holding his face.

"Not good.", muttered Zoro as he reached for his katana.

"Don't move!", called a feminine voice from behind the trio of pirates. "Otherwise we'll shoot you and your injured accomplices."

"Tch." _What the hell are we suppose to do now? I can't risk trying to take all of them out at once, especially when Nami and Usopp can't defend themselves from their attacks. _The swordsman stilled his movement as a hoard of scantily-clad women emerged from the trees.

"Why have you trespassed on our island?", asked a fierce-looking woman with a ponytail, the leader Zoro presumed.

"We're here wi-", started Zoro.

"Silence! I was not addressing you, you disgusting man. That innocent woman in your clutches is the only one we will speak with."

"Okay, I'm Nami and my friends and I are here with our Captain, Straw Hat Luffy. He ran off ahead of us like an idiot, so we're just trying to catch up with him."

"Wait, you know Luffy?", asked a blonde from the outer edge of the group.

"Yes, we're a part of his crew! I'm the navigator, and this is Usopp our sniper, and Zo-"

"Lies! The Straw Hat crew has already arrived at the Palace, you are all clearly impostors here to deceive us, and injure the Master Luffy.", said ponytail. "Seize them, girls."

"Wait, wait, wait, we can explain!", yelled Usopp.

"We will not let the silver tongue of a no-good male deceive our ears. Our noble Snake Princess has told us of how you are only interested in ravaging our bodies to fulfill your sick male fantasies."

"But you see we aren't men.", said Usopp. "We're all women here."

"Uh Usopp, how hard did you hit your head?", asked Zoro.

"I'm perfectly fine Zorona.", called the sniper as he strutted his way to the swordsman. "If we get them to believe we're women they'll take us to their palace and we can find Luffy and the others.", whispered Usopp urgently before leaping away. "Now my fellow ladies, I do apologize for our behavior earlier, my girlfriends and I had like no clue how totally rad you gals would be. How 'bout you take us to your like palace and we have a totally posh slumber party togethers, like for realzies?", said the sniper, batting his eyelashes as he twirled a lock of hair around his finger.

"Is that seriously how he thinks women behave?", muttered Nami.

"He got into that a little to easily?", added Zoro.

"Wait, you're women?", asked a large woman with pigtails towards the back of the group. "We can bring you with us back to the palace then. You can meet Snake Prince-"

"Hold on Sweet Pea. How do we know you are not lying to us?", asked Ran.

"Come on, tell them how we all share clothes and tell each other secrets, Nami.", said Usopp.

"Yeah, we're the bestest friends.", said the navigator in an overly chipper voice.

"Wait, I know how we can tell.", shouted Daisy. "Huhuhu, we can see if they have those sacks of jewels."

"Sacks of jewels?", asked Nami, as she crawled her way out of Zoro's grasp and over to the pirate group, her eyes morphing into Beri Signs. "What jewel sacks, where are they?

"When Master Luffy came here last he showed us how men have sacks between their legs for carrying their families' jewels.", answered Kikyo nonchalantly. "We ask that all of you remove your pants and undergarments so that we can see if you have such jewel sacks."

Zoro and Usopp froze as the gathering of women waited for them to drop their trousers and show off their lack of 'jewel sacks'. "Well, are you gonna show us, or do we have to escort you to our prison cells?", asked Kikyo cockily.

"We-we're a little shy, I-I mean is th-this really necessary?", stuttered the sweaty sharpshooter.

"Yes.", answered the Kuja simultaneously.

"Take us to your prison.", said Zoro.

"Zoro! Don't tell them that!", yelled Nami.

"I'm not gonna let all these random strangers, not to mention you, see my manhood. I'd rather all of us rot in a jail cell."

"I agree with Zoro, Nami. I don't want to take off my pants and expose myself like that in front of a group of women."

"You could of at least clued me in before making that decision for all of us. Maybe we could of gotten away if you two hadn't chickened out so easily.", whined the redhead as two Kuja came and lifted her up by her arms.

"We'll figure something out, and I'm sure Luffy and Robin will wonder where we are and come looking eventually.", responded the swordsman as thick ropes were wrapped around his arms and legs.

"Sweet Pea, Aphelandra, carry those two.", said Kikyo as she headed up the group. "We'll let the Princess decide their fate after we arrive back in the city." The other Kuja followed after their group leader, those escorting the impostors at the rear.

"I hope Luffy or Sanji comes soon, they'll get us out, right?", asked Usopp as he bounced against Sweet Pea's shoulder.

"What good would that Love Cook do? It's not like he would fight any of them?"

"Yeah, he's probably to busy shoving his face in some skank's boobs to even notice we're gone.", added Nami bitterly.

"Sounds like someone's jealous she's not the only one that pervert fawns over.", said Zoro.

"Shut up, moron! I could care less what some skirt chaser like him does. He probably doesn't even care that I'm injured and being held prisoner by these poorly-dressed pirates.", huffed the navigator.

_Is that why she's been so ticked since we got here? That stupid cook probably doesn't have clue, hehe. _

"Nami, you might not want to tick them off.", whispered the sniper. "They might not like you insulting them."

"I don't care, what are they gonna do? Capture us again, we're already their prisoners.", shot back Nami haughtily.

"Psst, Aphelandra, lower down that green-haired guy.", called Marguerite.

"Oh Marguerite, when did you get here?", asked the giant girl.

"Just hurry, before Ran or Kikyo looks back here.", whispered the blonde.

"Okay." Aphelandra bent down slowly so that Zoro would be at eye level with her friend as he hung from her hand.

"You said your name was Zoro, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Luffy told me that he had a friend that was a green-haired swordsman with that name when I helped him during his last visit."

"So you know we're telling the truth? Can you get that ponytail chick to let us go then?", asked the swordsman eagerly.

"Kikyo's a stickler for policy, and I'm pretty low-ranking in the tribe so my word wouldn't have much sway.", apologized Marguerite.

"Ugh, that's just great."

"But I'll alert your crew as soon as we arrive back in the city. Our Princess cares very deeply for your Captain so I'm sure she won't stand for any of his friends being treated poorly, even if they are men."

"Alright, thanks, uh..."

"Marguerite."

"Thanks Marguerite, we own you one.", said the swordsman.

"Hurry up back there!", called one of the girls from the head of the pack. "We're approaching the fort!"

_You better get this straightened out Luffy, or I'll be the one kicking you butt after this., _thought Zoro.

**A/N: **You can look on the One Piece Wiki to see which Kuja is which. Thanks for everyone who has already taken an interest in this story, hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. Separated and Searching

"Get in.", ordered Ran as the boys were set down in front of their jail cell. Zoro and Usopp obeyed, walking inside without a fuss and allowing the lady pirates to lock the door behind them.

"Wait, what about Nami?", asked Usopp, noticing his redheaded friend was still being held.

"We will take her to our healers and have her leg examined.", answered Kikyo dismissively. "She will be detained elsewhere after that."

"You can't just split us up like that!", yelled Usopp as the women turned to carry off the navigator. "How are our friends suppose to res-"

"Usopp. Let them go."

"How can you just let them take her, Zoro? I know you two aren't the best of friends, but she's still a part of the crew. What would Luffy think if he knew you let one of our friends be taken away without even putting up a fight.", challenged the sniper.

"You done?", asked Zoro calmly.

"What do you mean am I done? How could you Zoro, I looked up to you like a broth-", started Usopp only to have the swordsman headbutt him. "Ow, what was that for!?"

"You were taking too long, and we need to hurry and get out of here.", said the swordsman, wiggling his arms to test how tight the restraints were. _Gah, if only they hadn't taken my swords._

"Wait, you mean you have a plan?"

"Yeah, we're gonna bust out of here and then go find Luffy and the others."

"How are we gonna do that?", asked Usopp. "I mean you don't even have your swords with you."

Zoro flexed his muscles as he pushed against the ropes binding his hands behind him, giving one more burst of strength the bindings snapped. "Like that."

"Okay, now get mine off."

The swordsman walked over to the curly-haired man, wrapping his hands around the sniper's forearms, Zoro worked to pull them apart. "Ow, ow, ow, stop!", cried Usopp.

"What?"

"Your gonna break my arms, idiot! I'm not indestructible like you are!"

"Well, how else am I suppose to get the ropes off?"

"Just leave them on, I'll just wait 'til you have your swords back and you can cut them off. What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna bust out of here.", replied Zoro as he continued stretching his arms.

"But you don't have your swo-"

"I'm still a swordsman, swords or no swords. Now get back.", called the moss head, putting his arms out on either side and tensing. "No Sword Style, Dragon Twister!" Zoro spun rapidly releasing the pent-up energy from his arms as shock waves. His arms slammed against the metal bars of their prison, giving slightly as the swordsman's limbs connected with them before shattering completely along with the majority of the surrounding wall and part of the ceiling. "See, I told you I could get us out of here.", said Zoro simply, dusting off his robe as he exited the cell. "Usopp?"

"Yo-you could of warned me.", muttered the sniper still lying shocked on the stone floor surrounded by broken stone and metal.

"I said stand back. Get up, we should hurry before any of those women come back to check on us."

"Oh yeah, my hands are still tied so I can't shoot, and you can only take out too many with that technique.", agreed Usopp, nodding. He looked up then to see the swordsman was already a good twenty meters ahead of him, not listening. "Wait for me Zoro!", called the sharpshooter, taking off at an awkward sprint due to his arms being tied. "I need you to protect me!"

_Nami_

"I'm sorry about this, but I have to make it look like you're our prisoner.", whispered Marguerite as she locked Nami's handcuffs around the bedpost. "I told your swordsman friend that I would try and find Luffy so that you guys can be released."

"It's fine, I know your doing everything you can. Besides, I bet that idiot will of already broken down his cell and gone to find Luffy by the time you finish with me.", laughed Nami sadly. _I wonder if he's noticed I'm not there yet._ "Zoro's actually pretty smart when he's not being lazy, and he always comes through for the crew." _I wonder if he'd be worried if he knew I had been shot with an arrow and handcuffed to a bed._

"He seemed like a good man, just like your captain."

"That's just how our crew is, we're all there for each other.", said Nami. _Maybe I should talk to him after Zoro and Luffy come get me since he's probably unconscious from a nosebleed. I wonder if he'd take me seriously? Can I really be falling for a pervert like him?_

Marguerite, hurry up. The Snake Princess is awaiting our report.", called Kikyo.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll be right there.", answered the blonde, quickly rising from beside Nami's bed. "I'll try and find them as fast as I can.", whispered the girl before running over to her crew.

_Who am I kidding...I've already fallen. Is this what Robin went through with Zoro? _"Sanji...help.", whispered the navigator, but she was alone...in more ways than one.

_Robin and Luffy's Groups _

"What's the matter, Robin?", asked Chopper from his seat in her lap. The archaeologist had been the only defense against the hoard of women that wanted to hold and coddle him, seeing the worried look on her face made the reindeer want to return her earlier help.

"Zoro, Nami, and Usopp should of made it here by now."

"Don't worry Robin, Zoro's super strong and with Nami there there's no way he would of gotten lost.", assured the tiny doctor.

"I'm sure you're right, but I still feel uneasy about this."

"Why don't you tell Luffy and see what he thinks?", asked Chopper.

"I don't think the Pirate Empress would appreciate me interrupting them at the moment.", replied Robin, looking over at her captain that was currently being hand-fed by a swooning Boa Hancock.

"Why don't we go look for them then?"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and enjoy the feast?", asked the historian.

"There's not a lot of sweet stuff, and I don't want to be left alone with all those crazy human girls. They're scarier than Nami when she's mad.", answered Chopper, shivering at the thought of the Kujas unwanted affection.

"Fufufu, alright then. I'll go tell Sanji that we're going to search for them, just in case anything goes amiss."

"'Kay, I'll meet you outside.", called the doctor as he headed in the opposite direction, careful to avoid unwanted attention as he sneaked through the crowd on his tiptoes. Robin looked around the room until she spotted a familiar blonde head sticking up over a couch, Sanji. He appeared to be surrounded by female pirates from the historian's perspective as she made her way across the maze of people and discarded dishes.

_Poor Nami, I wonder if Sanji would ever fully reciprocate her feelings for him? That is if she has even realized them for herself. Perhaps I should have a talk with her about it, and Zoro could approach Sanji about the subject. _Robin ceased her current train of thought as she approached the sofa hosting the Straw Hats' chef along with ten Kuja pirates who were currently sitting in the blonde's lap and rubbing his limbs as he fought to control himself. "Sanji."

"Oh Robin-chwan, how nice to see you. Do you need anything my darling?", asked the chef, his automatic response to her presence, or any other female questioning him.

"Chopper and I are going to go search for Zoro, Nami, and Usopp."

"Wait, Nami-swan hasn't made it here yet?", asked the chef, his attention now fully focused on Robin.

"Yes, I'm sure they're fine, but Chopper an-"

"I'm coming too.", cut in the cook, standing abruptly from couch, much to his company's dimay.

"That's unnecessary Sanji, Chopper can easily track their scent and with my powe-"

"I'm coming Robin.", said the chef again, a fierce look in his eyes as he pulled his lighter from his pocket and started striking it to get a flame. The archaeologist was stunned. The cook had never interrupted her, let alone gone against what she had said, and then there was the lack honorific when her addressed her.

"This way, Chopper is waiting outside for me.", said Robin, as she turned and headed for the exit without further arguement.

"Good, maybe he's already picked up a scent.", said the cook, quickly following the raven-haired woman through the crowd. "Nami-swan, I'm coming.", whispered the chef under his breath, but Robin caught it.

_Maybe he's more interested than I thought. Either way, the more people we have looking the better. Zoro, please don't be in trouble. _

_Zoro and Usopp. _

"How did they already find us so quickly?", asked Zoro, running through the unfamiliar streets with Usopp on his shoulder.

"You did break open our cell, someone was bound to notice."

"Gah, where the hell is everyone?", wondered the swordsman aloud as he paused to look around.

"Hey Zoro, I don't want to point out the obvious but there's a group of angry women with spears and knives chasing us, pick it up!"

"How 'bout I put you down and we see how long you can outrun them, huh?"

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me.", cried the sniper dramatically.

"Do something useful and call out everyone's name. Luffy! Robin! Chopper!"

"Yeah, good idea, Zoro! Franky! Luffy! Sanji!", yelled the sniper as the swordsman continued sprinting through the busy streets.

"Don't let those men escape!", called one of their pursuers.

"Capture the men!"

_I knew this was gonna go badly. I'm definitely smashing that idiot's stupid rubber head the next time I see him. _


	4. Let's Find Our Friends (Robin, Chopper)

"Can you tell where they are from here, Chopper?", asked the archaeologist as her and the chef approached the reindeer.

"Yeah, Zoro and Usopp are in the middle of the village, Eastward I think, but Nami's scent is really far to the South. She's probably inside a building, so can't track her as easily without getting closer.", said Chopper, his nose twitching in the air.

"So Nami-swan is inside one of the South buildings?", asked Sanji seriously.

"As far as I can tell, yes."

"Okay then, we'll split up here. I'll go rescue Nami-swan, and you go with Robin-chwan to find Marimo and Usopp."

"But what if you run into some Kuja who don't know you're a Straw Hat, you can't fight them?", asked the doctor worriedly. He had seen how much damage Sanji took at Enies Lobby when he wouldn't fight against that secretary lady, and after two years of training the chef seemed to have an even bigger weakness for the ladies.

"Don't worry, Chopper. I'll get Nami-swan back, no matter what."

"But Sanj-"

"No matter what. Now hurry, go find that stray moss before he does something else stupid.", said the chef before heading south of the palace, leaving his crew mates behind.

"Sanji-san will be fine Chopper, you know how capable he is.", comforted Robin as she noticed the worried look in her tiny companion's face. "Now let's go find Zoro and Usopp, shall we?"

"You're right, Robin. Let's go find our friends."

"Lead the way, Doctor Chopper."

"That doesn't make me happy, you big jerkface.", said the reindeer as he ran beside the woman, his face a noticeable shade of pink.

_Zoro and Usopp_

"Ah, they're still gaining on us!", screamed the sniper, wiggling to avoid the projectiles the ladies were throwing their way. "Do something, Zoro!"

"I could put you down and fight them.", suggested the swordsman as he hung another left.

"No, no, no, what if you don't take them out all at once and I die because you left poor defenseless me on the ground.", cried the sniper exaggeratedly.

"I found my swords in one of those buildings we ran through, I can just slice through all of them now."

"Or you could end up ticking them off more, and then what am I suppose to do after you get shot through with arrows or bleed to death from one of those rocks hitting you big green head of a target.

"Then keep your mouth shut until you come up with an actual solution.", huffed Zoro, jumping over some crates to get into an alley for them to hopefully escape the angry Kujas. Zoro landed easily in the dark space letting the sniper's head smack against one of the stone walls because of the 'big green head of a target' comment.

"Ow, Zoro, you big meanie!", cried Usopp in pain. "You did that on purpose!"

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut more.", said the swordsman unapologetic.

"Say you're so-"

"Shush, before they notice we turned here.", whispered Zoro harshly as made his way towards the opposite end of the dark side street. However, the swordsman's face fell as he noticed the solid stone that blocked their pathway. He couldn't scale the wall and carry Usopp, who didn't have a chance of making it off the ground with his hands and feet bound, and the Kuja would already be on them before he could backtrack out of the dead end or cut the wall down. They were trapped and he would have to fight, that was the only option.

"It seems you men were as disgusting and deceitful as we presumed. Now, why don't you come back to your cage where you belong and we won't kill you...for now.", asked Kikyo with a smirk.

_I really don't like that one. Gah, this is why I don't like women. Why can't they all just be like Robin, she's way better than these weirdos that have been chasing up all day. _"That doesn't seem like a fair trade.", said the swordsman, playing at a confidence he wasn't feeling at the moment. _Come on think Zoro, there has to be a way out. I could use Dragon Twister, no if Usopp's on the ground he might get crushed by the debris. What about just cutting the buildings down on the sides, then I could run away with Usopp while these stupid women as dodging the stones? Usopp would probably freak out if I did that though, and then I'd have to deal with him panicking while I try and escape. I'll have to use small attacks that won't hurt the buildings, but will keep them at bay long enough for me to take all of them out without Usopp having to fight._

"I'd say it is. You gain another few days to your pathetic life, that should satisfy even a brute like you."

Setting the sharpshooter at his feet, Zoro began unsheathing Kitetsu. The cursed blade had a mind of its own, and it still fought against him sometimes in battle, the times when he wasn't shedding enough blood, but now was the perfect time. Now he could let the red katana slice through as many Kuja as it desired. They deserved to bleed a little after all the trouble they had caused him today. "Sorry to tell you, but I still have things to do before I die."

"So you're refusing to come back?", asked Kikyo.

"Let's see if you can bring me back.", said Zoro with a cocky smirk.

"Very well, attack lad-", ordered Kikyo, only to have her voice cut off as something pressed into her windpipe.

"What's going on?", called another before her voice was silenced as well, as the Kuja continued to fall pray to an unseen enemy.

"Is it the men?"

"Hel-", choked out another before collapsing to the cold ground.

The alleyway didn't let in a lot of sunlight so it was already difficult to see in the dimly lit street. Zoro could only make out the silhouettes of the fallen pirates at the moment, but he knew exactly what was happening. "You know I could of handled them, Robin."

"Yes, but it's nice to get to protect you every once in awhile.", replied the historian as her and Chopper entered the alley, careful to avoid stepping on the unconscious Kuja as they approached the men.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought some invisible monster was attacking people. You just about gave me a heart attack, Robin.", sighed Usopp. "Hey, Chopper come chew through these ropes.

"My apologies, Usopp.", said the historian as she approached Zoro, watching as the swordsman sheathed Kitetsu so that he could wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'm not some wild animal!", exclaimed Chopper at the sharpshooter's request.

"So I assume docking didn't go as smoothly as planned.", said Robin, slipping her arms around the swordsman's neck.

"Yeah, long story, but I'll tell you later. Right now, I just want to find a nice place to sleep with my head in your lap.", sighed Zoro.

"That can be arranged." Robin leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips only to have Zoro's hands move to cup her cheeks holding her mouth against his.

"Mm, I missed that.", said Zoro, pulling back to look into the archaeologist's slightly dazed eyes.

"You were only missing for a couple hours.", teased Robin, able to poke fun at the swordsman even while her mind was clouded over from kissing him.

"Don't act like that didn't blow your mind."

"You've done better."

" I guess I'll just have practice some more.", said Zoro, leaning in for another kiss as he lifted Robin into his arms and heading out of the dank side street.

"Wait Zoro, cut these ropes!", yelled Usopp, wiggling after the oblivious couple.

"I'm kinda busy right now, maybe later.", called the swordsman, not bothering to look back.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you? Get back here and free me!"

"I don't think he's coming back.", said Chopper hesitantly.

"Stupid swordsman, and his stupid face, kissing stupid Robin, and not helping me.", muttered Usopp.

"I bet I could carry you on my back, then we could go to the palace.", suggested the reindeer, transforming into his natural animal form.

"Fine, just be careful."

Chopper used his nose to lift the sniper onto his head, letting the curly-haired man roll down his neck before coming to rest in the center of his back, hunched over at the waist.

"Okay, let's go!", said the doctor excitedly,carefully trotting his way through the maze of unconscious ladies while Usopp was swung around at the doctor's mercy.

"Hey, be car-Oof"

"Oh, sorry Usopp.", said Chopper noticing that he had smacked the sniper's head against a wall and hurriedly backing in the opposite direction. Usopp cringed as his legs were bent awkwardly against the stone wall Chopper was pressing them up against.

"Chop-", tried Usopp as the doctor leaped into the air, making the sharpshooter rack in ribs against the reindeer's hard spine.

"Whew, we're out now. Did you say something Usopp?", asked Chopper, peeking over his shoulder.

"No, nothing.", choked out Usopp, the wind still knocked out of him. _I'm gonna punch that stupid Zoro when I get these ropes off...or at least put some tabasco in his drink at dinner._


	5. Back To Normal (Sanji, Nami)

_Sanji_

"She's gotta be in that one.", said Sanji as he continued sprinting through the streets. He had headed South just like Chopper had told him, but the past nine or ten, he didn't know at this point, buildings had been devoid of the feisty navigator he was searching for. _Idiot! How could you leave Nami-swan in the care of a brute like Marimo and Usopp, who can't even defend himself let alone a beautiful girl like Nami? You let yourself be enticed by the sweet perfume and skimpy tribal outfits of the glorious Kuja, oh the lovely Maiden Island. Full to the brim with gorgeous lady pirates, those long legs, their ample bosoms barley contained, soft hair...stop it Sanji, get a hold of yourself! _The cook blanched as he felt a warm drop hit his lips knowing full well what it was. _You're pathetic. No wonder Robin-chwan fell for a neanderthal swordsman instead of a gentleman like you, and why Nami-swan... _Sanji's eyes looked down at his hand, still smeared with the blood he had wiped away after his lecherous mind had wandered too far for him to control, incriminating him to everyone who happened to glance his way. The evidence clear to see on his hand, showing exactly why no woman would fall for him, why he'd never have a serious relationship, why he'd never feel that special love that some people, more worthy than him, searched their entire lives for and never found. He'd never have what Zoro and countless others had because he was weak. _Why Nami-swan won't ever take me seriously...she deserves better anyway. _Sanji was approaching the final building in the Southern part of Amazon Lily, unless the lady pirates had some secret buildings in the surrounding forest for keeping prisoners, but that was unlikely since their security was already so tight. They had managed to snuff out three Straw Hats, one of the deadliest pirate crews on the Grand Line with minimal effort, they didn't need secret buildings to control their captives.

"I'm coming Nami-swan!", yelled the chef, his hand coming up once again to wipe incriminating drops of liquid off his face, but not the red ones from last time. These were clear and salty, leaking from his eyes against his will, these were tears shed for the future he knew he'd never have. He was still a Straw Hat though, he would give his all to protect his friends, he would save her, and things would go back to normal. That was all he could hope for, that would have to be enough.

_Nami_

"Come on you stupid lock, just open already.", said the navigator through gritted teeth. She had been working on the restraints binding her to the hospital bed for over a hour with little to show for her effort. "I bet that idiot swordsman broke out only to get lost again. Doesn't he know he needs to come and help me?!", yelled Nami, her patience completely exhausted at this point. She paused in her escape attempts to catch her breath as she tried to reach out with her thoughts to her nakama, hoping that somehow one of them would burst through the door and whisk her to safety. It could only have been a couple hours since they brought her here and she was already losing her mind being alone. _You really are pathetic Nami, you can't even manage to get out of some handcuffs on your own. It's not like it would do any good anyway, that healer said I wouldn't be able to walk on my own for at least a week, let alone run from the crazy ladies that tied me to a bed in the first place after they notice I'm missing. Maybe that Marguerite girl has found Luffy and is bringing him here, or maybe Robin's noticed we haven't shown up and is blooming eyes everywhere to track us down. She'd probably go to Zoro first since their together though., _thought the redhead dejectedly.Nami tried to wiggle her way into a more comfortable position, her arms had been aching since they had first cuffed her to the bed, but after a hour of trying to pick the lock with a bobby pin her muscles felt like they were on fire. "Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!

She repeated it like a mantra, it wouldn't help her escape, it wouldn't fix any of her problems, the real ones, or the ones she had formed in her head after spending hours with nothing but her confusing feelings as company, but she did it anyway. "Dang it! Dang it! Dang it!" She continued yelling, at nothing and everything simultaneously as tears spilled down her cheeks. She was surprised no one had come to reprimand her for being too loud, not that she cared at this point. She couldn't escape, she was helpless, she was alone, and she hated it.

"Nami-swan!"

Nami froze, she recognized that voice. _Sanji? Why is he here? Did he come to rescue me? Did Marguerite tell him I was here, or did Robin see me and I just didn't notice the petals?_

"Nami-swan! Can you hear me? Nami-swan, it's me, Sanji! You're prince is here, my love!"

"Sanji-kun, I'm in here!", yelled the navigator, her voice scratchy from all the yelling she had done only moments before hearing the chef's call.

"Nami-swan? Hang on, I'm coming!" The chef followed the sound of the redhead's voice, taking the next right turn and seeing a group of Kuja gathered outside a single room, worried looks on their faces. _That's it. _"Let me in there, that's my friend!", called the chef as he approached the group of what he could only assume were healers. Based on what he had seen of the building so far, room after room with glass windows and numbers on every door, this had to be some kind of hospital. "I'm a Straw Hat Pirate, Black-Leg Sanji! That's our navigator in there." Sanji stopped outside the door, waiting anxiously to see the ladies reactions to his presence. _Please, just let me get Nami-swan and leave. Please, believe me. Please, don't want to fight. _

"You're Black-Leg Sanji, one of the Straw Hat Pirates?", asked a wrinkly old woman with glasses much to big for her face.

"Yes, Ma'am. I arrived here earlier with the rest of my crew and our captain, Straw Hat Luffy. It appears there has been a misunderstanding though, and your warriors have taken some of our crew prisoner.", replied the chef. He held the old woman gaze, withering slightly under her intense scrutiny while her younger subordinates stayed silent, simply watching the exchange.

"Good. Get that noisy girl out of her.", said the healer abruptly, turning on her heel and heading down to the opposite end of the hallway than Sanji had entered. "Good thing you showed up when you did, I thought we were gonna have to sedate that one what with all the yelling and banging around she was doing.", said the old lady over here shoulder. "Come along girls, we have work to do. You know the Snake Princess doesn't like slacking."

"Yes, Ma'am.", chorused the younger girls together, hurrying after their mentor. Sanji watched to make sure they were truly gone before throwing open the door to Nami's room and rushing to her side.

"Nami-swan, I'm here to rescu-...Why are you crying?" He had tried to put up his usual facade and play the part of the love-struck fool he was, shove down his moment of self-pity at his own stupid choices to be the Sanji Nami knew, the one she would never be willing to commit to. But that changed when he took in her disheveled state. Her hair was mused and frizzy, probably from thrashing against her restraints for so long while he was busy having random women he wouldn't see again after they left here feel him up. Her eyes were bloodshot, the same red that marred her normally porcelain cheeks and her wrists that he could tell had been rubbed raw in some areas from the cuffs binding them.

"Oh you know, being chained to a bed with a bum leg for a couple hours by yourself starts to take its toll on your emotions. Don't worry Sanji-kun, I'm fine now, just get these cuffs off and we can go.", assured Nami. She wished she had been able to wipe her eyes before he came, but her current situation wouldn't even allow that.

"Right, Nami-swan." The chef walked over to her bed, taking the bobby pin she had been using and began attempting to pick the lock. It took him a good ten minutes to get the freaking thing to click, announcing that he had successfully freed the navigator, who if the roles had been reversed could of done it in under a minute, her years of thieving shining through. He helped her slid her wounded wrists gently out of the metal before putting an arm around her waist and under her knees to carry her and heading for the exit. They hadn't spoken throughout her rescue except for that awkward greeting, but he had questions and wanted answers. "Why did that healer say you had been yelling and banging around?"

Nami didn't know how to answer him, she couldn't say that being held captive had sent her emotional turmoil over the edge causing her to have a small outburst. He'd want to know what was bothering her, and then she'd have to tell him. She wasn't ready to face that yet. "I told you, being held prisoner and not being able to do a thing about it because of my leg just wore me down. I got angry and might of started yelling and getting upset, but that's all over now, you're here and we're gonna go find the others and leave this hellhole of an island."

"It's okay, Nami-swan. You don't have to lie, it's alright if you don't want to tell me.", responded the cook gently, throwing the navigator for a loop.

"Wh-what are y-"

"I've seen you cry before and it was only after you had completely lost hope and things looked like the end. I know you're not so weak as to get spooked from being alone for a couple hours, so you must be trying to cover something up that you're not ready to admit. I just want you to know that you don't have to pretend, it's okay if you don't want to talk about, I understand."

"You got all that just from those two sentences.", asked Nami, trying to play off a nonchalance she didn't feel. _He got all that, and I barely said a word. _

"And the years we've spent together before that.", answered Sanji seriously.

"Yeah, we've been together for quite awhile now, hehe, all thanks to that idiot of a captain.", laughed Nami. "Thanks for coming and getting me."

"We're nakama, Nami-swan, you never have to thank me for coming to your rescue. I'll always be there when you need me, I'm just sorry I kept you waiting for so long."

"Stop looking so guilty, Sanji-kun, you didn't know any of us had been captured. You can't blame yourself for not stopping something you didn't even know was going on."

"I should have been there.", shot back the chef harshly, his anger seeping out. "I shouldn't have ran off like some horny teenager when you needed me to protect you."

"You're here now, that's what matters."

"But I sh-" Sanji froze as he felt a warm pressure against his cheek. He looked down to see Nami smirking up at him, her face much closer than it had been when they had been talking before.

"Now that you've shut up, like I said, I'm just happy you're here now. Now can we stop this whole awkward self-pity thing and go back to normal?", asked Nami.

Sanji's mind was still clouded over by the fact that his Nami-swan's lips had touched his face, that she had tried to comfort him with the soft sweetness of her kiss. "Nami-swan..."

"Hey, don't pass out right now, I still need you to get me back to the others so I can pummel that rubber-brained idiot and directionless swordsman."

"Yes, Nami-swan!", yelled the chef, his legs pumping even faster as he carried them through the streets of Amazon Lily, back towards the palace where their friends were waiting.

Nami smiled up at him, this was the Sanji she knew, the knight in shining armor that always came to rescue her, the one she had fallen for. She froze as the blonde's exposed eye locked with own, and watched an internal conflict play across his face before he leaned down pressing his lips to her forehead. "Thank you Nami.", whispered the chef, never slowing his pace.

"Idiot, we're nakama, so you don't have to thank me.", responded the blushing navigator, still caught off guard by the cook's tenderness with her. Their eyes locked again, a level of understanding passing between them that hadn't been there before today. They would go back to the palace, find Luffy and the others, set sail in Sunny, and continue on their adventures. Things would go back to normal, and they were okay with that. They knew they had the other there whenever they needed them, and they would be by each other's side for years to come as members of the Straw Hat Pirates. They didn't have a relationship out of some fairy tale where a knight and princess were star-crossed lovers, or even the undeniable love that Zoro and Robin had developed for each other after years of going closer. They were nakama, they cared for each other, maybe more than they would admit at the moment, but that was enough. Things would go back to normal for now, but that was more than they could of hoped for.

**A/N**: Hope you guys like this next to last chapter! I'm gonna go ahead and apologize for any OOCness. This is the first time I've even written Sanji and Nami for so long by themselves and with only the other around, so I hope I didn't screw up their characters too much. :) See you next update, and thanks to** LegendaryOrigin** who consistently reviews this story, you're the best (and still my number one)!


	6. Back Together (Final Chapter)

"Hey, where have you two been?", called Franky, noticing his two crew mates enter the crowded banquet hall. "You've been missing out on some super entertainment, these Kuja really know how to get down, ow."

"And so many lovely ladies, not that they compare to you Nami-san. In fact if you would be so kind as to show me yo-"

"Shut up, you stupid pervert! Nami-swan's been through enough today without having to deal with your disgusting comments.", shout the chef as he placed the navigator gently on the floor beside their circle of friends.

"Like you're one to talk, Swirly Perv. I'm surprised you didn't try and make a move on her since she was chained up and injured.", commented Zoro without even turning to look at the cook. The swordsman had his face pressed against the smooth skin of Robin's exposed torso, his head nestled in her lap as she ran her fingers absentmindedly through his short green hair.

"Like I would ever take advantage of Nami-swan's vulnerability. I'm not some insensitive brute like you are, Marimo.", shouted Sanji.

"Tch, whatever I don't need cheap insults to help me sleep at night, you know because I actually have a girlfriend, unlike you.", said the swordsman lazily, a yawn escaping his mouth.

"You wanna fig-"

"Just sit down, Sanji-kun.", interrupted Nami, reaching up to grab the chef's hand and pull him down beside her.

"Yes, and perhaps you could be less antagonizing, Zoro.", added Robin, tilting the young man's face up to look at her. "They've had a rather trying day."

"Hey, I'm the one that you should feel sorry, having to run around this whole island carting around those two while these crazy chicks hunted us.", defended the swordsman.

"You did a pretty suck job considering you got captured.", said Sanji.

"Hey, I was just trying to keep everyone safe as opposed to you who were probably to busy having random skanks stroke your ego to notice we were gone."

"That's enough, Zoro." said Robin. "The important thing is that everyone is safe and back together."

"Robin's right, let's celebrate yet another unwanted adventure complete!", cheered the navigator, raising a water glass that had been placed beside her by one of the servers meandering about. "And to the beating our idiot captain will receive upon his return."

"Here, here!", cheered the pirates.

"Where is Luffy anyway?", wondered Sanji.

"He went off awhile ago with the Pirate Empress, I heard her saying something about giving him a special present in private.", answered Chopper. "I'm gonna go get some more of that chocolate milk, will you come with me Brook?"

"Certainly Chopper-san, my bones could use an extra dose of calcium, especially since I'm all bones. Skull Joke, yohohoho."

The tiny reindeer transformed into his natural form again, leaving the rest of his friends behind to speculate about the nature of his information as he and the musician left in search of the coveted sweet calcium-rich dairy product.

"You don't think?", asked Nami.

"No, I mean, it's Luffy.", said Usopp nervously.

"Does he even know, like how everything works?", wonder the cook aloud.

"I've never even heard him talk about girls before, have you guys?", added Zoro.

"I don't believe so. Aside from hugging and occasionally kissing Nami and I on the cheek, I don't recall Luffy showing any interest in women whatsoever."

"Come on guys, are we really debating whether or not Luffy-bro is you know..."

"See you can't even say it because you think it might be happening.", accused Usopp.

"Well, I mean it's not impossible. He's a man and she's a woman, they're both attractive in their own respects, and they spent two years together.", defended Franky. "It's not anymore unlikely than when Zoro-bro and Robin-sis got together.

"I wonder if this would be their first t-", started Sanji.

"Nope, I'm out. This just reached a new level of weird, and I'm done.", said Nami. "Robin let's go get something to drink."

"I could use a drink, would you boys like anything while we're gone?", asked the archaeologist.

"I'll take some juice.", said Usopp.

"Yeah, for you to stay here.", huffed Zoro, hugging his arms tighter around her waist causing her to giggle.

"I'll be right back, Zoro-kun, or can my big, strong swordsman not bear to be separated from me." , teased the historian, leaning down to whisper the last part into his ear.

"Tch, it's a lot easier when you do stuff like that.", shot back Zoro, trying to ignore the tingles coursing throughout his body at having Robin's warm breath on his face as she whispered sexily in his ear. _Get a hold of yourself, Zoro!_

"I would stop if your face didn't so clearly tell me that you enjoy it.", said Robin, moving her lips from the swordsman's burning ear to his lips. Their position made for an odd kiss, Robin hunched over Zoro's head in her lap so that her ample chest pressed against his cheek as their slanted mouths connected. "I'll be back shortly.", repeated Robin, kissing her boyfriend's scarred eye before gently extricating his head from her lap and standing. "Here, let me help you, Nami.", offered Robin, bending over to help the navigator balance on her good leg before wrapping her arm around the younger girl's waist and leading her off. Zoro watched them walk away as he internally fumed. He was sure his face was flaring an entirely new shade of red after the freaking peep show Robin had just given him. From his position on the floor directly across from the redheaded witch he had gotten a pretty nice view of the archaeologist's rather exposing dark underwear under her short purple skirt as she bent to help Nami up. _That woman, she always has to tease me. How the heck can she have such a nice butt, and long legs, and pretty blue eyes, and a cute nose, and that annoying cute, sexy laugh that always seems to be directed at me, and such a great butt._

"Earth to, Marimo. Come in, stupid!", called Sanji, his hand waving above the distracted Zoro's face.

"What the heck, Loser?", yelled Zoro, shoving the cook's hand away from his face as he abruptly sat up.

"You're face was so red, we thought that maybe you had stopped breathing, guess that was too much to hope for."

"I'll make you stop breathing, or I could just wait for a girl to say hi to you and then watch you bleed to death."

"Let's fight, Cyclops!", shouted Sanji, bringing his leg up to kick at the swordsman's ribs.

"At least I don't have swirly eyebrows like you!", shouted Zoro, using Shuusui to block the cook's incoming leg while slashing at him with Wado. "I'll beat you pansy butt any day."

"There they go, Nami-sis and Nico Robin won't be happy.", commented Franky with a sigh.

"I don't think I'm getting that juice.", added Usopp, equally defeated sounding.

_Nami/Robin_

"So have you made any headway with those troubling feelings you mentioned awhile ago?", asked Robin as she helped Nami ease into a chair at the counter the servers refilled their trays at.

"Actually yeah. I'm sure you already know what was bothering me even without me telling you, so I'll just skip that part and say that I think we both understand each other a lot more now."

"So are you two involved?"

"No, and for now I think that's best. We're friends, we trust each other, and we're compatible, and right now I think we should keep it that way.", said Nami sternly. "Maybe in the future we could try something more, but right now we're both just happy knowing that we have each other there and that we're both would be willing to give it a shot after some more time to think and stuff."

"Well, I'm sorry that it didn't work out as you originally thought, but it sounds like you both came to a mutual understanding as adults.", commented Robin.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how 'real' he was when we were alone, maybe he'll get to the point where he's always like that."

"I'm sure if he knows that your the prize he will stop at nothing, just wait and see. Our crew has never been predictable, why should our relationships be?"

"Hehe, yeah. Our crew can definitely not be accused of being ordinary."

"Fufufu, now let's get those drinks.", laughed Robin.

_Luffy/Hancock_

"Wh-what do you think Luffy? Do you like it?", asked the snake princess nervously.

"I've never seen anything like it before, and it's all you?", asked Luffy, staring in awe.

"Yes, I had to show you in private since the elders and my subjects would think it improper behavior of a ruler."

"I can't believe you did this for me. I've never seen so much...MEAT!", yelled the straw hat captain. "Thanks Hammock!", said Luffy around a mouthful of steak.

"It was rather difficult to cook all of it without tipping off the chefs that I was doing what most consider servant work, but Mari and Sonia helped me learn how to prepare it after everyone had retired for the night in preparation for your arrival. Then sneaking through the halls to bring it all to my private chambers was also a challenge, but nothing would of stood in my way.", declared Hancock. "Just like how nothing will stand in the way of our love, now that I'm a good cook, you will finally accept me as your wife, won't you Luffy-sama?", whispered Hancock to herself as she watched the rubberman stretch around the room to grab the various proteins she had prepared.

"Thwif ish weally gwood Hammock! You shwould try some.", said Luffy.

"Of course, Luffy. Would you like me to feed you again like earlier?" _He enjoys my cooking is this his way of saying he wants me to leave the island on his ship so that I can prepare delicious meals for him everyday and feed him in our bedroom?"_

"Whatever you want. Shishishi, you know I really missed you, Hancock.", said Luffy. "After we finished this meat, you can come meet the rest of my friends, I sensed Zoro, Usopp, and Nami come back awhile ago."

_He...missed...me!_ "Of course, Luffy.", said Hancock breathlessly.

**A/N: **The end. Thanks for everyone who followed this story and left reviews. Hope you enjoyed this ending! See you next story/update.


End file.
